


watch the world die

by aelins



Series: eris works with adelina [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beron burn in hell challenge., Beron is a douche of epic proportions, Betrayal, Daddy Kink, Eris is... insatiable yikes, F/M, Female Friendship, Long au, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Spit Roasting, Spoilers for Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, Tamlin Redemption (ACoTaR), Threesome - F/M/M, Training, Worldbuilding, eris vanserra redemption, tamlin is an asshole (sometimes), yes that's a sex position
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Eris needs a bride--Tamlin needs a sacrificial lamb. Enter Adelina, the ruined high fae that has something to prove and the firepower to prove that Eris will want to make her his queen, and make Tamlin regret ever leaving her behind.Eris/Female OC endgame.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Eris Vanserra/Original Character(s), Eris Vanserra/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: eris works with adelina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210643
Kudos: 8





	watch the world die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> Enjoy! This is for Lyddy, who inspires me everyday--if I can't send you the manon cloak then this will have to do 

Adelina’s glistening black hair shone in the spring sunshine. They were to be married in two weeks' time—or they _were_ going to be married—before everything went to shit.

She and the youngest son of the former High Lord of the Spring Court—Tamlin, had been fated since birth. They were written in the stars. Until a day ago when Tamlin’s whole family had been slaughtered by Rhysand.

_Rhysand._

The High Lord did not know when to stop. He’d ruined her life just as well as if he’d killed her. Without Tamlin, with her love, there was no light, no warmth that could penetrate the stone walls of her heart. She was so tired, so angry.

Adelina points at Tamlin, the ashes of their marriage contract still twinkling up at her like a dying star— “I _curse you_ ,” the words are said in a tone laced with venom, “I curse you to live out your days without life, without love, and to be forever alone.” Her finger shakes as she points at him in a promise of misery. Tamlin blanches.

“Addie, you don’t mean that.”

She steps forward and slaps him clear across the face, her nails and the engagement ring still on her hand leave a bloody mark on his face.

Tamlin growls, “Get out of my sight.”

“Gladly,” Addie spits on his boots.

“Oh, and I don’t ever want to see you around Rosehall—or any of the surrounding cities ever again. You are banished to the city of Haven—in the southwest of the Spring Court. I know how much you like the good weather, it’ll be a good fit,” Tamlin’s own brand of venom is not lost on her.

“I loathe you.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Tamlin hisses.

So she departs the lands which were once meant to be hers—the lands she could have helped rule. Tamlin winnows her and there’s something infinitely broken in his face, his soul.

She doesn’t explain to him that regardless of the curse—she will always love him.


End file.
